El último Héroe de pie
by failed bot GETHEL
Summary: Atrapados en un paradisíaco planeta limítrofe del sector Koprulu, lo que parecía ser una misión sencilla, se convertirá en las prueba de fuego de un hombre y sus amigos.
1. El hombre enfermizo del espacio

_**"Desde pequeño siempre me gustó ver las estrellas sobre el techo de mi hogar; siempre brillando desde arriba en el cielo para nosotros…no parecían contener ningún tipo de bien o mal…bueno, al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que fui hacia ellas…"**_

* * *

Despertar del Sueño frio es una sensación parecida a que anoche estuviste en una fiesta universitaria de togas, con la única diferencia de que en tu capsula no encontraras a la chica o cosa que agarraste en tu borrachera.

-¡Bueno cenicientas se terminó la hora de dormir!

Lo único peor que escuchar la voz del idiota encargado del área de transporte de tropas, es cuando este sujeto prende las luces a toda potencia y activa nuevamente la gravedad artificial haciendo que todos caigamos dentro de nuestras capsulas; todo con la intención de "despertarnos" lo más rápido posible.

Sin más remedio empiezo a estirarme dentro de la capsula de criogénica, obviamente al hacer esto maldigo al tipo que las diseña por hacerlas del ancho de un lápiz.

-Cielos Mat, te ves hecho mierda…

- Gracias por el cumplido Barbi – respondo desde mi el cubículo a la castaña de cabello largo y de ojos marrones que se encuentra frente a la salida.

-¿Vomitaste de nuevo?

No me sentía con ganas de responder, esta era la 5ta vez que hacia el híper-sueño, pero sin importar cuantas veces lo vaya hacer, creo que nunca me acostumbraré a esa sensación de esta casi muerto por varios días.

- ¡MAT DESPERTÁ DE UNA VEZ BOLUDO!

Todo indica que me levantaría con el pie izquierdo; como si mi dolor de cabeza no fuese lo suficientemente fuerte, Andrés Scornick de la Rúa, el Gaucho con más decibeles de este lado del espacio Terran, vino a vernos.

-Barbi, ¿qué le pasa a este, volvió a vomitar?

-¿Tu qué crees Andy?.. – Respondió la chica -…y ya párenle con esa idiotez de "Barbi"- nos dijo con mirada de molesta.

- Olvidé que siempre que despiertas del híper-sueño, lo haces de mal humor…."Barbi."

-Además, ¿viste que lo de lo de Barbi te quedaría muy bien si te pusieras unas buenas gomas? ¡QUEDARIAS HECHA UNA MUÑECA JAJAJAJAJA!

Tanto Andy como yo nos echamos a reír, pero después de que se escuchase dos golpes contundentes paramos para agarrarnos las costillas, frente a nosotros se encontraba nuestra amiga con los puños extendidos y con una ligera sonrisa.

-…la puta que te pario, ¿esta mierda no afecto tu gancho?- fue lo único que mi amigo dijo.

- Yo se los advertí chicos – nos respondió antes de ser interrumpida.

- "UNIDADES DEL 27VO BATALLÓN DE INFANTERIA REPORTASE AL PABELLÓN MÉDICO, REPITO, LOS DE LA 27VA AL PABELLÓN MÉDICO…"

- Esa es nuestra llamada – dije saliendo al fin del cubículo.

-Bueno, entonces andando, que si no los otros boludos nos ganan el agua caliente en la duchas…

* * *

Nada como una ducha caliente y una comida medio decente para olvidarte del híper-sueño, Todo acompañado de una gran dosis de CryoStims.

¿Qué si dónde estamos? El espacio ciertamente, más específicamente el sector Koprulu, un sector olvidado de la Vía Láctea donde hace varias décadas los Terran (un conjunto de "disidentes, agitadores y revolucionarios" expulsados de la tierra) llegaron estrepitosamente.

Como en todo viaje, las complicaciones no estuvieron ausentes; solo tres de la 4 naves arca originales que salieron desde la tierra llegaron a destino, y solo una de las ellas estaba en condiciones para ayudar a los nuevos colonos.

Además como ya mencioné antes, el lugar de nuestro aterrizaje terminó siendo el desolado sistema que nombramos Sector Koprulu; un pedacito del enorme universo en que todavía se pueden ver planetas y estrellas en formación; un ambiente hostil para la vida siendo sinceros.

Se lo que están pensando, pero deberán saber que nuestra suerte no es tan mala como parece. Sin la presencia de la Liga de Poderes Unidos, un nuevo comienzo estaba al alcance de todos.

De los restos de la trágica incursión de la humanidad en los confines del universo, varias colonias se formaron. Al principio todos ignoraban la existencia de los demás; cuando al fin se encontraron, hicieron lo que mejor sabemos hacer los humanos…se declararon la guerra.

Las tres colonias pelearon arduamente durante mucho tiempo en la llamada guerra de los gremios, saliendo victoriosa de este encuentro la confederación. Pero la victoria no estaba destinada a durar.

Poco después de que terminara la guerra de los gremios, una pregunta que la humanidad se hizo casi desde el inicio al fin fue respondida.

"_**¿Estamos solos en el universo?"**_; la respuesta seria un rotundo no brindado por los disparos de la flota Protoss mientras incineraban toda vida en Chau Sara. Así fue como la guerra de las razas dio inicio.

La confederación fue golpeada duramente al no poder reaccionar de forma eficaz contra los ataques alienígenas caracterizados por destruir los planetas íntegramente. Además, una fuerza aun más oscura se cernía sobre ellos.

Cuando los Zerg fueron avistados por primera vez se los trato como una plaga planetaria que podría ser controlada y eliminada. Tarde se dio cuenta la confederación que estos seres Xenoformos no solo eran inteligentes, sino que también eran despiadados e implacables.

Pocos meses bastaron para que al final los Zerg llegaran hasta el planeta capital de la confederación, Tarsonis no pudo aguantar la brutal embestida de billones de estos bichos mientras masacraban todo a su paso.

Fue en este punto oscuro para la humanidad presente en este sector que nuestro líder llegó. Arcturus Mengsk, valiente líder de los hijos de Korhal, fue el que reunió a todos los interesados en salvar el pellejo de los Zerg en lo que sería el Dominio Terran. Una facción Terran formada a partir de lo poco que quedó de la confederación.

Así es como llegamos a nosotros, el tercer pelotón de fusileros del 27vo batallón de infantería, los "battletoads". Solo somos parte de la gran estructura militar del Dominio. Ampliamente ampliada desde que recibimos la funesta visita del Directorio de la unión Terrestre (DUT), que debido a sus ambiciones nos dejó al borde de la extinción en el sector Kopurlu.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en el muelle de descarga escuchando algunas indicaciones.

-¡OFICIAL EN CUBIERTA!- Alguien gritó para que todos nos pusiéramos firmes.

- Buenos días muchachos…

- ¡SEÑOR, BUENOS DIAS SEÑOR!- respondimos todos al unísono.

- Soy el sargento mayor Lee Mayors, el oficial al mando desde hoy-Dijo a manera de presentación- Como muchos ya sabrán, los despertamos porque llegamos a la órbita gravitacional de Caldato.

En ese instante murmullos risas y aplausos se escucharon, pero rápidamente se apaciguaron para que nuestro oficial al mando continuase.

- Debido al doble campo gravitacional de Caldato no podemos aterrizar en Kraris sin freír todos los circuitos del crucero de batalla, es por eso que se los bajará usando algunas viejas naves de evacuación acondicionadas; por lo que si alguno de ustedes siente un cosquilleo en la columna, por favor que no pierda la calma, ese mal estar se irá en poco tiempo después de que atraviesen los campos…

- …Lo que yo tengo es un cosquilleo en otro lado…- susurró a mi lado Andy.

- ¡Ah vamos viejo! Casi gastas todo tu dinero en ese burdel del Korhal.

- Sí…pero valió la pena por la minita de tres tetas – Respondió con una sonrisa que mostraba lo mucho que Andy se había divertido en el comando central del Dominio Terran.

- ¡MUY BIEN TODOS ADENTRO! – ordenó uno de los pilotos de la nave de transporte haciendo que Andy y yo volvamos a tomar atención.

- Oigan, ¿podrían darse prisa? Somos los únicos que seguimos parados en la plataforma, no quisiera haber viajado hasta acá y no visitar Caldato – Nos dijo Roxe mientras nos empujaba dentro.

- ¡MUY BIEN SIMIOS ESCUCHEN! –Dijo el Piloto de la nave mientras todos nos sentábamos y ajustábamos nuestros arneses -…ESTÉN QUIETOS Y CALLADOS TODO EL CAMINO, SI ALGUIEN SIENTE UN COSQUILLEO...ME VALE…¡QUE SE AGUANTE HASTA QUE LLEGUEMOS!...EN CASO DE EMERGENCIA…BAH…MEJOR SI REZAN A SUS IMPOTENTES DIOSES…TODO EL PESO QUE LLEVAMOS EN GAS VESPENO COMPRIMIDO NOS CONVERTIRÍA EN UNA MALDITA ESTRELLA FUGAZ EN CASO DE UNA EMERGENCIA-Gritaba con cierta malicia el piloto de nuestra nave de evacuación mientras que los motores se ponían al rojo vivo para iniciar el despegue.

- Solo espero que su destreza de piloto sea tan grande como su boca – Roxe murmuró a mi lado, pero casi ni la escuche, la verdad estaba pidiendo, a quienquiera que me escuchase, que llegáramos a Caldato en una sola pieza.

Sin previo aviso los motores rugieron como no lo habían hecho hasta entonces, me afirmé de mi asiento hasta con las uñas, al entrar a la atmósfera.

- (Aquí vamos de nuevo) – Fue lo que pensé mientras mi estomago volvía a revolverse…

* * *

**Archivos del Dominio**

COD: 5745612-INF-765

Nombre: Mateus Macario Kader Hassan (A.K.A.: Mat)

Edad: 21 Años

Medidas: 179 cm, 75 kg.

Nivel de capacidad física: 6

Estado: Cadete graduado de la academia militar de Korhal

Datos Extra: Criado en la colonia agraria "Rosa de los vientos". Prominentes calificaciones en el área de estrategia. Participación destacada en la defensa de Agnus I y Agnus II. Listón purpura por esfuerzos destacados. Padece de ligero trastorno obseso-compulsivo, paranoia y posible inicio de comportamiento esquizoide.

COD: 5745613-INF-012S

Nombre: Barbara Roxette Fiezzi Bertoni. (A.K.A.: Barbi/Roxe/La llorona)

Edad: 21 Años

Medidas: 168 cm, 55Kg.

Nivel de capacidad física: 4

Estado: Cadete graduada de la academia militar de Korhal

Datos Extra: Criada en la colina exploratoria "St. Carmella". Inició en la academia como medico de campo. Bajo desempeño en la defensa de Agnus I. pidió ser transferida a soldado de infantería para la defensa de Agnus II donde fue reconocida por su habilidad para usar el fusil Gaus estándar. Padece de síndrome de stress post-traumático y adicción a los calmantes prescritos.

COD: 7678860-INF-676

Nombre: Andrés Scornick de la Rúa (A.K.A.: Andy).

Edad: 22 años.

Medidas 184 cm, 86 kg.

Nivel de capacidad física: 7

Estado: Conscripto en el plan de servicio forzado del dominio .

Datos Extras: Ascendencia Latino/Austriaca. Criado en la colonia mercante "Evergreen". Antiguo pandillero de la FNM. Crímenes de robo, contrabando de armas y piratería agravada. Pena de 35 años de crio-detención (suspendida). Participación destacada en la defensa de Agnus II. Listón purpura por esfuerzos destacados. Padece miopía, ligero transtorno narcisista. Supresores de agresividad instalados por orden médica.

INF: 23408304-LOC-31ASN

Nombre: Planeta Caldato.

Coordenadas: 566N-009-567 Sector Koprulu-Sistema Limítrofe

Características: 16000-15500 kms de radio con temperaturas desde los 10 a los 60 grados centígrados y 1.2 GT (gravedades terrestres). Su característica principal está en su doble campo electro-magnético producido por la rotación planetaria y la peculiar presencia de un mar rico en materiales ferro-magnéticos que circula en sentido contrario al de la rotación del planeta debido a la influencia de las tres lunas del planeta y las estrellas gemelas que gobiernan ese sistema.

Esta peculiaridad retira cualquier valor estratégico que el planeta pueda brindar puesto que las naves sufren la pérdida total de sus sistemas operativos. Solo Vehículos con sistemas redundantes protegidos contra EMP's pueden viajar al planeta.

Actualmente solo la empresa "S&T terraforming" tiene instalaciones implementadas con el objetivo de acrecentar la poca masa continental y extraer los recursos minerales de los mares del planeta. Ciertas áreas de masa continental fueron habilitadas para el esparcimiento de la población con actividades realizadas en la tierra en la antigüedad.


	2. Un paraíso llamado Caldato

Pasaron ya casi siete días desde que llegamos a Caldato, y recién hoy creo que mi estómago se dignó en aterrizar.

-¡BUUUUEEENOS DIAS CALDATO! Son las 0700 horas del este hermoso día sábado. El clima para hoy se pronostica en 28 grados, soleado en la mañana pero con algunas nubes dispersas en la tarde. Si usted está dentro de su casa…. ¡que espera para agarrar su tabla e ir a la playa! Los informes de la planta de terraforming hablan de 12 kilómetros cuadrados construidos durante el turno de….- Apago la radio despertador en ese momento, nunca me importaron mucho las noticias.

- ¿Mat ya estas despierto? – Escucho la voz de Andy desde el cubículo de al lado.

- Ya casi – dije con ganas de dormir 5 minutos más.

- ¡No me vengas con boludeces! ¿Sigues cansado por la semana de re-acondicionamiento físico?

- mmmm…maldita gravedad…- respondí con molestia.

- Viste que la buena vida espacial te estaba dejando muy ancho para tu traje…

Al fin salí de mi litera y puse rumbo a los baños; no deseaba llegar al punto de la discusión donde Andy se ponía a presumir de su físico; la verdad yo digo que eso es mas genética, después de todo solo el 4% de los 9000 soldados de nuestra tripulación no sufrió de perdida muscular ni ósea en la micro-gravedad del espacio.

Ya frente a los lavados, confirmé que efectivamente si estaba más lleno de pellejo que de musculo, punto para el bastardo de Andy. Al menos me sentí mejor al ver que los demás estaban tan poco ansiosos de verse al espejo como yo.

- ¡MAT! – Escucho decir a una voz aguda detrás mío – ¿Como amaneciste?

- Podría decirse que hoy estoy bien al fin Roxe – le respondí a mi castaña amiga de ojos cafés mientras colocaba algo de pasta en mi cepillo.

- Es bueno saberlo, estábamos a punto de mandarte a dormir fuera de la barraca si continuabas corriendo al baño en medio de la noche – me dijo mientras que yo me cepillaba los dientes y le daba una mirada de "que graciosa"

- Por cierto, será mejor que te apresures, nuestro permiso expira a las 1900 horas y tenemos que conocer al fin la playa – dijo con cierta emoción en su rostro, comprensible si se toma en cuenta que la mayoría de nosotros fuimos criados en colonias orbitales donde con lo único que puedes tener contacto es el frio acero – Solo lamento que Andy tenga que quedase dentro.

-HMMM- escupo la espuma dentro de mi boca- El es uno de esos tipos con muchos recursos, créeme, Andy estará el día de hoy con nosotros.

- Espero que así sea, sería una pena que vayamos solo los dos – me dijo mientras se quitaba el camisón y entraba a una de las duchas.

* * *

Después del desayuno en el comedor fuimos con Roxe directamente a la salida del campamento que se seguía montando. Ella llevaba unos pantalones militares desgastados, unas botas negras y un top rosado. Por mi parte me sentía cómodo con unos jeans y una chaqueta.

Los SCV (Space Construction Vehicle) iban y venían por todos lados, levantando las bahías de ingeniería, barracas, depósitos de suministro y por sobre todo el centro de comando.

-¿Es impresión mía…o el centro de comando es un poco más grande de lo normal? – pregunte a mi amiga.

- Eso es porque se trata de una de esas nuevas "Fortalezas interplanetarias".

- Vaya si que se ve grande, fuerte….y poco aerodinámica – con sarcasmo le comente mientas seguía viendo a los SCV mover las placas de neoacero por todos lados.

- ¡Eso es porque esa pelotudez es de aguante, igual que yo! ¡No necesita irse a ningún lado!

- ¡ANDY, Si pudiste salir! – Roxe con alegría le dijo a mi amigo.

- La pregunta es cómo – dije algo serio – Espero que no hayas noqueado de nuevo a los guardias.

- ¿¡En serio crees tan boludo! – Por un segundo dudé que responder – ¡Te sorprendería todo lo que pueden lograr unos habanos de Korhal, un sixpack de cervezas y el poder de convencimiento de tu servidor! – Respondió Andy finalmente.

Tanto Roxe como yo sonreímos aliviados eso significaría que podríamos disfrutar del día sin tener que ocultarnos de la policía militar.

* * *

Tardamos dos horas en llegar a la zona de las playas del sur de Kraris, fue una gran suerte que la base se encontrase tan cerca.

- Creo que me deben una cerveza – La sonrisa de Andy se pintaba hacia nosotros mientras el se bajaba de su buitre.

- ¡No es justo! Yo tenía que cargar con Mat.

-Yo saque papel y vos piedra, ¡la suerte estaba conmigo! – Antepuso como excusa mi amigo.

- No te preocupes – le dije a Roxe – Yo pago la primera ronda – Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. A veces maldigo tener un oído interno tan sensible…me mareo con tanta facilidad. Por suerte como en teoría solo Roxe y yo tenemos permiso para salir, solo nos dieron dos buitres para movernos; y digo suerte porque soy un asco manejando una de esas cosas.

Fuera de todo eso, la visita a la playa estaba era todo lo que uno podría esperarse. Blanca arena, suave brisa del mar, un ligero olor a sal en el aire, gente divirtiéndose en un bar a pocos metros de la orilla; todo esto bendecido bajo el calor de los soles. O si, esto estaría relajante.

- Sí que es hermoso – Con emoción dijo mi amiga mientras se quitaba las botas para sentir la arena con sus pies desnudos.

- ¡Y sí! – Respondió Andy sin mucho interés – ¡Nos veremos después Barbi!

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? – dije mientras el maldito rubio cuatro ojos me arrastraba hacia el bar.

- ¡No te hagas al boludo, prometiste pagar la primera ronda! –Dijo acelerando el paso.

Roxe solo hizo un gesto como de "váyanse al diablo" y se fue caminando hacia el mar.

* * *

Unas cervezas más tarde Andy y yo seguíamos en el bar que por cierto, tenía una apariencia más tropical desde afuera, por dentro solo constaba de cuatro paredes de acero, unas sillas, una barra donde se encontraban las maquinas dispensadoras, y un holovisor hecho mierda que nadie sabía cuando exactamente empezaría a fallar, y mejor ni hablemos de los programas que estaba pasando en ese momento.

- Toma uno Mat – Dijo Andy mientras me daba un habano; no soy muy partidario de fumar hierbas, pero como de todas formas seria fumador pasivo daba igual.

- Andy que es lo que te molesta.

-Directo al grano, es bueno saber que no pierdes tu toque con la gente – dijo antes de echar humo como una chimenea.

- Sí, bueno…no siempre regalas habanos si no hay algo por medio- La cara de mi amigo me informó en que el estaba de acuerdo - además vi que te acomodaste los lentes más de 7 veces en los anteriores 2 minutos. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no estás muy cómodo.

- tenes razón, no me gusta estar en un planeta de mierda como este… ¿crees que sea cierto?

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto con curiosidad.

- Que venimos para hinchar a los colonos hasta que nos quieran cagar a palos, así el Dominio podría usar eso para militarizarlos.

Di un trago a mi cerveza, una pitada a mi habano y pensé que responder.

- Básicamente nos mandaron como un control para la población de Kraris. Somos una fuerza pequeña si tomamos en cuenta que habitan aproximadamente medio millón de personas. –Finalmente respondí- Somos algo así como una señal de que al dominio si le importa el planeta; ya sabes, ahora la política se basaba en tratar de llevarse bien con las colonias.

Andy solo sonrió y tomó un trago más de su cerveza, yo sabía que el tenia sus dudas desde lo que nos pasó en Angus I, pero no habría forma de hacerlo ver que los tiempo estaban cambiando y que lo que pasó allá solo fue causado por viejos rencores de la primera gran guerra.

- ¡Sabia que me harían esto de nuevo!

La voz aguda solo podría indicar de que Roxe ya había vuelto, solo que ahora su blanca piel había enrojecido mucho por los soles, además llevaba un sombrero de paja que le daba una apariencia un poco mas playera.

- Algunas cosas no cambian – dijo Andy secando lo último de su cerveza.

- Nuestro Primer día de Descanso en un paradisiaco planeta… ¡y lo primero que hacen es meterse al bar más miserable que encontraron!

- ¡Pero vamos a estar todo un año! – el rubio le respondió a Roxe.

- De hecho… si te pones a pensar –empecé a decirle- tienes 104.28 días de descanso, eso son 2502.86 horas, un tercio de eso lo usaras para dormir, un doceavo se desperdicia en el viaje. Solo te quedan 1460 horas, si aumentamos a eso un decimo del tiempo que pasas en el baño, un oct….

- ¡MAT! – grito Roxe sacándome de concentración.

-Creo que vos olvidaste tomar tus pastillas hoy

- ¡Ah vamos es nuestro día de descanso! – me excusé con molestia ante lo que Andy dijo.

- ¡Suficiente! Nos vamos de este lugar. Los bares siempre sacan lo peor de ustedes –en ese momento Roxe salió del lugar; yo me apuré en buscar el dinero para pagar; la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si no salíamos de ese bar pronto estaría hecha una furia la semana entera.

Cuando salimos del bar, tanto Andy como yo nos sorprendimos porque ya casi era de noche, solo uno de los soles quedaba para dar la luz del atardecer, y la primera de las lunas ya estaba en el cielo.

- Ya debe ser casi hora de regresar, ¿verdad? – pregunté algo desilusionado.

- Tal vez para ustedes…no me esperen despiertos que yo primero voy a la cuidad antes de regresar.

Sin más, Andy se montó sobre su buitre y aceleró a fondo hasta que lo perdimos de vista.

- Ese bastado con suerte… - Mascullé.

- ¿Decías algo?

- Nada que valga la pena repetir, supongo que deberíamos ir de una vez

- De acuerdo.

* * *

No sé si sea el destino que desea jodernos el día libre o simplemente el hecho de que cuando nos asignaron los buitres el encargado le quería arruinarnos al no decirnos que el vehículo tenía una fuga de combustible. Sea como sea ahora nos encontrábamos caminando tranquilamente en medio de una ruta de tierra; al menos teníamos suerte de que la luz de las lunas nos permitiera ver sin mucho problema.

- Sabes, solo falta un psicópata detrás nuestro para que esto fuera una clásica película de terror.

- No lo sé Roxe, ¿no olvidas algo en ese caso?

- ¿Qué seria eso? – pregunto Roxe con curiosidad.

- Si esto fuese una clásica película de terror, tendría a mi lado a una mujer increíble que esté dispuesta a tener sexo desenfrenado conmigo.

- Idiota – dijo ella antes de golpearme en las costillas como siempre hacia mientras sonreía.

Mientras llevaba la mano a ese lugar; en mi mente reía de toda la gente en la base que escucharnos hablar así pensaba que Roxe y yo algo así como amantes y que además nos dábamos mas seguido que los platillos en una banda de música. Siempre me pregunte qué cara pondrían si supieran que Roxe es lesbiana.

- Sabes Mat, creo que este año en Caldato será tranquilo, solo espero que no pase tan rápido; no tengo ganas de ir a ninguna cuidad capital, sobre todo ahora que aquí si puedo ser yo misma.

Miré a mi amiga con algo de pena, sus últimas palabras estaban cargadas con algo de desazón. Ella escudaba su sexualidad en mí porque en una sociedad como la nuestra, donde una de las mayores preocupaciones era llenar el espacio con más Terrans, las mujeres solo tenían dos caminos: Trabajar directamente para el dominio como investigadoras o militares, o ser esposas y tratar de tener la mayor cantidad de hijos que pudieran; además de tomar en cuenta que la primera opción en la mayoría de los casos solo era temporal.

- No te preocupes Roxe, recién acabamos de llegar y de seguro acá encontraras a alguien especial. Las colonias siempre fueron lugares para gente con mente abierta.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? – Pregunto ella recuperando la sonrisa

- Que Andy sea un historiador tiene sus ventajas.

- Jajaja había olvidado eso.

Me gusta ayudar a Roxe a mantener su sonrisa. Ella sufrió mucho al igual que los demás que siguieron ese camino en una sociedad donde los homosexuales son vistos como basura, escoria, "Traidores a la Humanidad".

- ¡MAT MIRA! – gritó Roxe con ansiedad

- ¡¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Una estrella fugaz! Pide una deseo

- "Ojala las cosas continúen tan tranquilas como ahora hasta que nos vayamos" – fue lo que cruzó por mi mente en ese momento donde las cosas parecían perfectas.[/COLOR]

* * *

**Diez minutos antes**

**Órbita de Caldato - Crucero de batalla clase behemoth "Mercurio"**

- Capitán la colonia reporta que la base del dominio fue instalada con éxito y en el tiempo programado.

- Bien –respondió un regordete capitán sentado en su silla- Que el oficial de comunicaciones retransmita a los cuarteles del dominio.

- Entendido.

- Haber pasado tanto tiempo derribando a perros confederados para que cuando me ascendieran terminara cuidado un mísero planeta…ahhh lo que es la vida.

- Capitán – interrumpió un suboficial en el puente.

- Hable.

- Señor, el mensaje ha sido enviado con éxito, pero cuando estábamos por terminar la transmisión recibimos una fuerte interferencia.

- No creo que sea algo…

- ¡Señor! – interrumpió esta vez un radioescucha.

- ¿Ahora qué?

- Los instrumentos detectan una fuerte emanación de energía muy cerca a nosotros.

- ¿Alguna tormenta solar?

- Negativo señor parece ser mas una grieta dimensional.

- Han de ser de nuevo los Kel-Morian metiendo las narices donde no los llaman. Si alguna nave sale de ese portal, elimínela en el acto.

- ¡Si señor!

Los ánimos se crispaban dentro del crucero de batalla, han pasado más o menos dos semanas desde que eliminaron a una pequeña nave de exploración mandada por la asociación Kel-morian. Esta era el único "entretenimiento" que los hombres tenían en esta poderosa nave.

El espiral tornasol de amarillos y violetas apareció no muy lejos del Mercurio. Pronto algo saldría de ahí.

- A mi señal…3...2…

-¡CAPITÁN MÚLTIPLES OBJETIVOS DETECTADOS DESDE EL PORTAL Y UNO SÚPER MASIVO EN CAMINO!

- ¡DE QUE SE TRATA!

-yo…yo…no lo sé señor.

- ¡SERA MEJOR QUE ME DE RESPUESTAS O SI NO!…¡santa madre de Dios!

En ese instante el gigantesco objeto que salió de la grieta dimensional bloqueo la luz que recibía el Mercurio de los soles que iluminaban Caldato; sumiendo a toda la tripulación en un estado de miedo casi primitivo.

- …que el cielo nos ayude – fueron las últimas palabras del capitán del crucero.

* * *

**Archivos del Dominio**

COD: 204-580-VEH-90

Nombre: Buitre

Caracteristicas: Unidad ligera y con la habilidad de poner tres minas arañas. Se construyen en las fábricas Terran, y su ataque es tipo choque, usando granadas de fragmentación lanzadas por este.

Estatus: En la actualidad se empezó el programa de reciclaje de buitres debido a que sus funciones dentro del ejército del Dominio Terran serán cumplidas por el nuevo vehículo Hellion.


	3. Un mal día empieza

**Lunes 0400 hrs**

Penhouse del Mayor Lee Mayors. Una llamada no dejaba de sonar en el holovisor…

- Señor comunicación entrante desde el centro de mando. La Prioridad es clase A – es escucho decir una robótica voz que simulaba ser de una fémina humana.

- Pásala – Fue lo único que dijo un hombre que dormía en la cama digna de un rey, sus patillas canosas y su bigote gris indicaban que estaba iniciado lo que muchos llaman los "años dorados"- Espero que sea bueno, para que se me moleste a esta hora.

- ¡Buenos días Señor!, siento molestarlo tan temprano –dijo atreves del holovisor de 52 pulgadas un joven oficial pelirrojo con varias pecas en el rostro - acabamos de recibir la noticia de que el observatorio ha perdido contacto con el Mercurio en órbita.

- Pff Dije que si era algo IMPORTANTE – respondió molesto el hombre desde su cama – Seguramente su tripulación fue a molestar nuevamente a los contrabandistas. Sabemos que el capitán no es exactamente el más responsable.

- Hay un detalle señor.

- Vaya al grano soldado que se termina mi paciencia.

– Nos informan que se observó restos de una posible transposición señor.

Por algunos segundos no hubo señal de respuesta hasta que finalmente el mayor prende la luz de una lámpara cercana y se sienta sobre su cómoda cama. Su rostro de repente había cambiando a estar lleno de seriedad, se levantó y fue a buscar su bata roja y pantuflas.

- Cuando fue la última vez que alguien mandó señales al Mercurio – finalmente dijo.

- A las 2200 hrs del día de ayer señor. Todo parecía en orden hasta entonces.

- ¡Maldita sea! Quiero 10 observadores mirando al cielo en todo momento, que nada los mueva de sus posiciones en los observatorios y que ni un centímetro se quede sin revisar. También comuníquese con los encargados de los depósitos de suministros; deseo que todo esté listo para que los sapos salten a la acción.

- Entendido Señor

- ¿Cual es el estatus del proyecto "Thor"? – preguntó Mayors mientras encendía su pipa y una maquina le servía una copa de un fino brandy.

- El doctor kirchhoff ya termino de ensamblar los protocolos de utilización de los misiles jabalina y las ultimas placas de neoacero ya fueron instaladas por su equipo de construcción, por ahora trabaja para eliminar los problemas del sobrecalentamiento de los martillos de hadrones, pero espera tener resultados en 4 días.

- Dile que solo tiene 4 horas. Además, que una cuadrilla de SCV's se encargue de levantar un perímetro de defensa, quiero un bunker y 5 torretas de misiles cada 200 metros alrededor de la cuidad principal. Y eso lo quiero para ayer.

- Si Señor.

- Un último detalle Sargento Mclaren…

- ¿Señor? – El joven oficial dijo esperando mas ordenes.

-Mantenga esto en perfil bajo. Que los colonos no se preocupen de nada y que todas sus actividades continúen como habitualmente lo hacen.

- Si señor.

El holovisor dejo de funcionar y la imagen del Sargento Mclaren desapareció. Mientras, el mayor se sentó en un sillón muy cómodo, y estiró un poco su cuerpo para terminar de levantarse.

- Computadora, enciende el fuego, abre las cortinas y muéstrame la tabla de avances de la base en las últimas 36 horas.

- Entendido señor...

Un cálido fuego se prendió en una chimenea al otro lado de la habitación que estaba adornada con las pieles, corazas y cabezas de varias especies interplanetarias, todos trofeos de Mayors; justo encima del sillón donde se sentaba se encontraban colgando lo que parecían ser un par de colmillos de tamaño monumental, quien sabe de cuantas toneladas.

Las cortinas de seda roja se abrieron. Afuera uno podía ver como a contra reloj los SVC's terminaban de montar los últimos detalles de la fortaleza interplanetaria. Varias tablas y esquemas físicos en el holovisor le confirmaban al mayor que ya casi estaba todo listo en la base de operaciones del Dominio Terran en Krakis.

- Computadora, dame el listado de asignaciones para este dia.

- De inmediato Señor.

- Esos bastardos…tenían que esperar a que estuviéramos mejor instalados antes de iniciar – Dijo el hombre antes de beber un poco de brandy – Tendremos que arreglarnos con lo que tengamos a mano…

* * *

-MAT POV-

Tres semanas desde que llegamos, por suerte ya todos estamos listos y en forma, nos sentimos fuertes y ágiles como un Ursadonte al asecho.

Pero no me mal interpreten, mi opinión personal es que la comida con sabor a ceniza era la responsable, para ponerlo en perspectiva….era más nutritivo comerse las uñas que lo que nos pusieran en el plato; con todo el ejercicio era obvio que bajaríamos los últimos kilos; eso sin mencionar que nuestro humor nos volvía una fuerza peligrosa; es decir buenos soldados.

- ¡Y buenos días a toda la gente!

- ¡Andy es muy temprano para andar molestando!- dije desde mi cama a mi amigo que se encontraba en le lumbral de mi cubículo.

-¡Es que no sabes que el pájaro que madruga consigue el mejor gusano!

-...Como no soy un pájaro come mierda, espero que te vayas para dejarme dormir...

Aunque suene más a las palabras de un granjero, lo que Andy tenía que hacer a las 4 de la mañana era recibir todo lo que había conseguido en la cuidad; cuando se implantó el régimen de acondicionamiento, él supo proveer a todos los del lugar con cualquier cosa que se puedan imaginar, desde hamburguesas a cervezas, pasando por pornografía, armas, alucinógenos…incluso arregló todo para traer unas buenas zorras en el cumpleaños de uno de los chicos del batallón.

El maldito gaucho tenía la habilidad para ser el rey dentro de nuestra barraca; consiguió en una semana lo que a Roxe y a mí significa el sueldo de 4 meses ¡cuatro malditos meses! Y eso considerando que los resocializados como Andy no reciben ni un solo centavo por sus servicios.

- Sabes Mat…estos visores telescópicos de fotones me dicen que me ayudaras, si los quieres…

- Te maldigo…

Aunque la noche estaba algo fría y húmeda, nada me detendría. Por razones que incluso yo no comprendo del todo, me encanta observar las estrellas; tal vez sea porque siempre que trato de contarlas me pierdo y mi mente termina divagando. Andy sabía esto y acaba de sacar ventaja de eso, típico en el idiota ese.

* * *

Después de pasar horas cargando cajas como un vil esclavo volvimos con Andy a las barracas. Me sorprendió como el gaucho tenia a casi todos los guardias comiendo de su mano, pero bueno; su capacidad de dar a los guardias lo que se les venga en gana le conseguía mucho poder dentro de la barraca. Supongo que esto era una de esas cosas de "¿quién vigila a los vigilantes?"

Como sea, Todos en la barraca recién empezaban a despertar cuando llegábamos los dos. Roxe salía de los baños terminando de cepillar su cabello. Estábamos por saludarla cuando algo nos interrumpió.

- ¡Scornick, Fiezzi, Kader! ¡Vengan rápido que tienen trabajo el día de hoy!

- Vaya eso sí que es inesperado.

- ¿Qué pasa Barbi, no tienes ganas de ganarte el sueldo?

- Sabes, no todos podemos ser contrabandistas exitosos en nuestras barracas.

- Shh!…que calladita te vez más linda pequeña...

Andy se molestó, el tenia toda una muy buena operación ya montada en la base como para que un triste suboficial como el que nos llamaba ahora le arruinara los planes por quedar bien con sus superiores.

- ¡RÁPIDO DIJE CARAJO!

Corrimos hacia el sargento Mclaren, puede que el idiota sea solo unos años mayor, pero su férrea disciplina de mierda le valió subir de rangos como un cohete.

- ¡Firmes Señor! – Respondimos los tres al unísono.

-Se asigno a los tres a una misión fuera de los terrenos de la base. Sus ordenes son simples, el encargado científico de esta colonia, un tal Dr. Kirchhoff, necesita que alguien acompañe a su ayudante a las costas del norte como escoltas y asistir en todo a la Señora.

Roxe casi salta de la emoción, la apasionaba tanto la playa que incluso ya estaba aprendiendo a Surfear en nuestros descansos. Andy y mi persona somos más del tipo de personas que van a la playa a relajarse y tratar de pescar algo, por lo general Andy agarraba a la primera en pasar, ¿yo? Por mi parte no cambiare nunca a las morochas…Aun que claro que había días en que a las únicas que veíamos eran a las rubias frías del vaso en el Bar de la playa. Pero me estoy desviando del tema…

- Tengo una pregunta – Dijo Andy – ¿Por qué una ayudante necesita escoltas militares?

- ¡Eso no es relevante Cabo Scornick! Sus órdenes ya fueron dadas y su deber es cumplirlas sin chistar.

- bueno…

- ¡¿Como dijo soldado?

- ¡SÍ SEÑOR!

El ambiente entre estos dos era tenso, tal vez era porque ellos eran enemigos por naturaleza o simplemente no se agradaban para nada el uno al otro. Doy gracias de que Andy no sea tan bruto como para golpear a Mclaren.

- …Mejor lárguense de una vez…Y espero no volver a verlos merodeando antes del toque matutino oficial… ¡RETIRENCE!

Andy y yo nos quedamos perplejos, sabíamos de rumores de que Mclaren es famoso por ser un militar obsesivo ¿Pero controlar la base a las 4 AM? Este sujeto realmente era un caso.

* * *

Los tres pusimos pies en polvorosa y fuimos por algo de equipamiento a los depósitos de suministros, coger unos buitres para movernos y si había suerte unas cervezas escondidas en el cubículo de Andy.

En nuestro camino nos topamos con que la fortaleza interplanetaria al fin había sido completada; lo que nos sorprendió ver fue que esta tenía en la cima unos gigantescos cañones gemelos…Podría jurar que ni siquiera los tanques en modo asedio tenían algo tan estúpidamente grande.

- …Te lo dije…

- Oh ya cállate…

Andy solo me recordaba lo quisquillosos que seguramente se pondrán los colonos, prefiero no dar importancia por ahora a ese asunto, por algún motivo en nombre Kirchhoff suena en mi cabeza desde que nos lo dijeron ¿alguien del pasado o una simple coincidencia? Mierda ojalá fuera tan bueno recordando a las personas como sacando números…

Antes de subirme sobre el buitre de Roxe doy un vistazo al horizonte; el día recién empezaba y mi estomago me decía que este sería uno de esos días que aunque empiezan despacio, terminan muy pero MUY revueltos.


	4. La mujer del compromiso roto

**Lunes 0900 hrs**

La casa del doctor kirchhoff podría ser descrita en una palabra…. "excéntrica".

No lo digo exactamente por los tres flamencos rosados de patio [uno carbonizado] que parecen resguardar la entrada, sino porque detrás de la construcción se yergue ¡Todo un maldito laboratorio de ciencia del dominio Terran!

El laboratorio es obviamente es para desarrollo de equipos de la milicia… ¿Qué hacia un civil con algo semejante en su patio trasero? Sea lo que sea debe ser algo grande; y ver a los gorilas que vigilan la entrada al me lo confirman; diablos….no quisiera toparme con uno de esos tipos en un callejón oscuro.

Sea como sea, era obvio que el Doctor estaría en ese laboratorio, así que bajamos de nuestros buitres y nos dirigimos hacia los guardias,

- Hola venimos desde la base del dominio… ¿está el doctor en casa? -Dijo Roxe a uno de los guardias que vigilaban el portón de metal que daba hacia el laboratorio.

- El Doctor está ocupado en este momento. Se me ordenó específicamente que nadie lo interrumpa en este momento – respondió uno guardia dándose aires de grandeza el muy idiota.

- A mí me da igual, viste que solo vinimos por su mina.

- Ayudante – repliqué

- ¡Lo que sea! Solo llame a la perra y que se apure – dijo Andy con algo de impaciencia.

El otro guardia se acercó de mala gana hacia un intercomunicador y anuncio nuestra llegada a alguien dentro.

- _que pasen…_ - se escucho atreves del aparato.

- Segundo corredor, mano derecha y hasta el final…no se desvíen que los estaremos vigilando–nos indicó mientras apuntaba a una de las muchas cámaras de seguridad.

Di mi primer paso dentro del laboratorio, por algún motivo no puedo evitar sentir mi estómago como si recién hubiese terminado de comer un buen plato de clavos al rojo vivo. Sé que hay algo que no marcha bien, pero…ordenes son ordenes. Mierda que me siento estúpido por todavía no recordar si conozco a Kirchhoff o si solo es mi imaginación.

* * *

-ROXE POV-

Mat me tiene preocupada, no sé si es porque se mareó en el viaje o si es algo mas…no, estoy segura de que es algo más, el anda demasiado callado. Normalmente él estaría contando entre dientes los pasos que damos; Mat hace lo mismo cada que entra en un lugar desconocido.

Espero que no sea algo grave…En fin, el laboratorio si que es grande; se nota que hay algo importante entre manos porque varios SCV's van a toda velocidad cargando varias cajas, solo Dios sabe que estarán haciendo.

- Y…. ¿Por dónde debíamos ir?

- La derecha Andy…por cierto ¿Que creen que estén haciendo aquí? No es normal que un civil ande tan envuelto en asuntos militares.

- Yo no sé Barbi – respondió mi rubio amigo – Pero lo que sí sé es que no me da buena espina.

Ah….la desconfianza de Andy. No discutiré con el ahora solo porque creo que encontramos a la ayudante del Doctor Kirchhoff al doblar a la derecha en el pasillo….tal como dije.

Se trataba de una mujer, más o menos de nuestra edad, se ve que se cuida ya que tiene una buena figura, y ella sabe como mostrarla pese a llevar una larga bata banca de laboratorio, una corta falda negra hace lucir sus largas piernas, un camisón rojo cubre sus buenos senos, su cabello largo, negro y sedoso; con facciones tan delicadas en su rostro y esas manos que parecen de porcelana. Todo coronado por dos super seductores ojos azules… ¡Rayos! Si fuera la mitad de femenina que ella ya la mitad del batallón se me habría echado encima…y no los culparía. ¡Hasta yo deseo echármela encima!

- Hola, somos los que mandaron de la base-digo tratando de iniciar una conversación- mi nombre es Roxette Fiezzi, el rubio el Andrés Scornick, y mi otro amigo es…

- Mat… -dijo con una voz algo lagrimosa.

- ahh si, como lo…

La mujer me paso de largo y se quedo un momento contemplando a mi amigo. Aquí hay algo raro se siente una cierta tensión en el ambiente.

-¿Disculpa? - dijo mi amigo algo incomodo por la forma en que la mujer lo contemplaba.

La mujer miro al piso y suspiro.

- Típico en ti…cariño…

Luego de decir eso, la mujer le propinó una cachetada tan fuerte que el eco todavía resonaba en los vacios pasillos. Andy y yo nos quedamos en Shock, cuando recobre el sentido común me fijo en Mat; su mejilla derecha está roja y un poco de sangre asoma en su labio inferior. Lo que me preocupa es que está pálido como un papel.

Ah no, no importa lo bien que se vea… ¡Ninguna perra va a joder con mis amigos! Siento como la rabia me invade y me obliga a lanzarme; sin mucho esfuerzo empujo a la zorra contra la pared de metal del pasillo; tenía muchas ganas de encajarle un derechazo, pero Andy me agarra la mano antes de lograrlo.

- Tranquila Barbi.

- ¡Suéltame!

- Déjala- Me responde tratando de evitar que mate a la maldita-Ella es la misión después de todo.

Por varios segundos nos mantenemos en esa posición. La mirada de Andy me comunica que es mejor que me calme antes de cometer alguna estupidez. Suelto a la mujer, pero no sin antes empujarla lo más fuerte que puedo contra la pared.

-¡¿Se puede saber quién demonios te crees para golpearlo? –Le grito furiosa.

-…su esposa.

- ¿Su qué?

- ¡Que soy su condenada esposa!

.

.

.

Ahora sí que no sé qué decir, tanto Andy como yo volteamos y vemos a Mat con cara de "¡¿QUE CARAJOS?".

- Ex esposa en realidad – Al fin pronuncio Mat.

- Yo nunca firmé los papeles.

- Me da igual, los ciudadanos del Dominio no somos afectados por leyes coloniales.

- Mi abogado tenía otra historia para contar.

- ¡Cual de ellos!

- ¡Que mis padres me hayan apoyado no es mi culpa!

- ¡Apoyado es una cosa, pero ellos querían desollarme vivo!

- ¡No me cambies el tema señor "Me enlisté en el ejercito"!

No sabía porque…pero, al verlos así, empecé a creer que la mujer si nos decía la verdad después de todo.

-¡Mira que no tenemos tiempo para estas boludeces Mat!

Lo que dijo Andy era cierto, como todos en la base teníamos un apretado, simplemente no teníamos tiempo para que los dos se pongan a discutir hasta el día del juicio final.

- ¿Tan siquiera saben a que han venido el día de hoy?

-Creo que algo relacionado con la playa – Andy dijo recordando las vagas ordenes de Mclaren.

- Necesito que me lleven al sector norte industrial de Krakis, necesito tomar muestras ahí.

Acto seguido señaló algunos equipos dentro de su oficina que de seguro deseaba que cargáramos, Andy lo hizo de inmediato y callado.

- Como sea, terminemos esto lo más rápido que podamos y larguémonos- casi "ordenó" Mat luego solo se dio vuelta y regresó al buitre. Nosotros lo seguimos sin decir nada, pese a que seguramente Andy se cagaba de risa mentalmente.

* * *

El viaje hacia la zona de las playas del norte estuvo lleno de tensión; yo llevaba a Mat, Andy a la mujer. No sabía ni su nombre, pero no podía evitar sentir que ya la detestaba, realmente me pone de malas que alguien se meta con mis amigos de esa forma.

Con tantos pensamientos en mi mente no noté cuando llegamos; la playa de este lugar era muy distinta a las playas de la zona sur, casi todo era rocoso, árido y el agua no era tan cristalina; al menos las olas eran casi iguales…

Ella nos dijo que paremos así que lo hicimos y descargamos todas las cajas de equipamiento. Nadie decía nada a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario…

- ¿Y…que vamos hacer acá nena?

- Para empezar cabo Scornick, usted se dirigirá a mí como la doctora Stang, Doctora Silvia Stang Méndez. Segundo, por medio de este documento firmado por sus superiores usted tiene que seguir mis órdenes al pie de la letra – Dijo mientras nos enseñaba un papel con las ordenes del Mayor Lee Mayors escritas en el – Tercero, su vuelve a decirme "Nena" tan siquiera por accidente, me daré el gusto de mandar su resocializado trasero a prisión militar por insubordinación.

Es oficial…¡ODIO A ESTA PERRA!

- Y si…doctora, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Respondió Andy con los ánimos calmados, pese al discurso que le pegaron.

- Para empezar pueden iniciar montando una carpa, después revisen el bote inflable, los tanques de buceo, los….

Un constante pitido interrumpió las fastidiosas órdenes de la "doctora Silvia Stang Méndez".

- Diga – contesto un sombrío Mat en el aparato.

- _¿Mat, eres tu muchacho? ¡Por todos los cielos muchacho que bueno escuchar tu voz después de estos años!_

Todos incluido Mat nos quedamos con cara de extrañeza al escuchar la suave voz de un hombre al otro lado del comunicador de mi buitre.

- ¿Perdón, quien habla?

- ¡Trae para acá!- Dijo la doctora mientras le arrebataba el comunicador a mi amigo- Doctor kirchhoff, es usted?

-_¡Dios mío Silvia, tienen que regresar al laboratorio en este momento!, no es seguro para ustedes.__  
_  
- Doctor a que se refiere.

- _Llegaron, ellos llegaron…_

- ¿Quienes doctor?

- _¡Los Zerg Silvia, los Zerg están aquí!_

¿Los Zerg? Oh…me lleva el carajo. Esto se pondrá feo.

* * *

**Lunes 1130 hrs**

Cuidad capital de Krakis.

- Mira mami un pájaro…- dijo un niño que sostenía su juguete de los marines del Dominio.

- Si hijito un pájaro, ahora deja a mami un segundo mientras compra, ¿está bien? – dijo la señora frente a un puesto de verduras ubicado de alguna de la zonas residenciales de la cuidad.

- En que le puedo servir señora – preguntó un amable vendedor.

-Un kilo de papas por favor, uno más de zanahorias, una lechuga, medio kilo de tom….

- ¡Mami, mami, los pájaros, que grandes que son!

- Hijo, mami está ocupada en este momento.

- Mami ¿Por qué esos pájaros se ven distintos a los de la proyección?

La señora se preparaba para reprender a su insistente hijo, pero se detuvo al ver que en la calle un tumulto de gente pasó corriendo a toda velocidad.

- ¿Mami qué pasa?

La madre no supo qué hacer sobre todo cuando el vendedor se arrojó lo más rápido que pudo dentro de su tienda y cerró la cortina metálica.

- ¡Tengo miedo mami! – dijo el pequeño mientras un estruendo parecía acercarse cada vez mas y mas.

- Tranquilo hijito, mami está contigo, solo cierra los ojos.

Lo que parecía ser una nube negra cubrió a los soles; el sonido de aleteos era ensordecedor. Lo extraño es que tan rápido como llegaron se fueron.

Cuando el vendedor volvió a abrir la cortina metálica de su negocio, se sorprendió al ver que la señora y su hijo no estaban. Parece que lograron salvarse. O al menos eso pensaba hasta que al volver a entrar a su tienda, sobre la pila de naranjas cultivadas biotecnológicamente, vio una pequeña mano cercenada que con sus últimos espasmos se negaba a soltar un ensangrentado juguete de los marines del Dominio.


	5. La afortunada llegada de una leyenda

**11 de noviembre del 2498**

**Colonia Agraria Rosa de los Vientos**

Son las tres de la tarde, siento que apenas puedo respirar…debe ser el maldito moño en mi cuello. Me encuentro en el decimo juzgado civil de la colonia; a mi lado se encuentra un hombre que conozco de la universidad. Su calva cabeza adornada únicamente por una franja de blancos cabellos que une las patillas, sumado a su barba blanca y sus ojos cansados y ojerosos aseguran que el hombre tiene más de 60 años.

- Deberías relajarte muchacho, es tu gran día y parece que te fuese a dar un paro cardiaco.

Ahora no puedo pensar en que responderle al Doctor Kirchhoff, creo que pedirle que fuera mi testigo no fue del todo una buena idea. El viejo de seguro me molestará durante sus clases en la universidad de la colonia por mis nervios del momento.

- Mira, ya va empezar la ceremonia….será mejor que cambies tu cara que así pareces alguien condenado a la horca.

Lo repito, es el condenado moño. Justo cuando el doctor tomó asiento, la música empezó a sonar y por las puertas del juzgado hizo su aparición Silvia; debo admitir que se veía muy hermosa con el vestido que lleva puesto. A su lado va su padre, el señor llora tanto que parece que la estuviera a punto de sacrificar; da un beso en la mejilla de su hija y la deja continuar para que nos ubiquemos frente al juez.

El hombre empieza a hablar, pero no presto mucha atención. Veo a mi padre, sonríe tanto que no me es difícil saber en lo que piensa, la generosa dote que la familia Stang le entregará a los Kader debido a esta unión. Nada mal para una simple familia de granjeros espaciales.

-Usted, Silvia Stang Mendez ¿acepta a Mateus Macario Kader Hassan como su esposo?  
Rayos no pensé que estuviéramos ya en esa parte.

- Sí, acepto – respondió para luego voltear u brindarme su sonrisa.

- Usted, Mateus Macario Kader Hassan ¿Acepta a Silvia Stang Mendez como su esposa?

Si alguna vez estuviste en uno de esos accidentes graves en los que sientes que todo pasa en cámara lenta, sientes que puedes recordar hasta esa ocasión donde hiciste llorar a una niña en el kínder por patear muy fuerte una pelota; podrás comprender como me siento en este momento.

Pienso en lo mucho que cambio mi vida en estos últimos meses, mi llegada a la universidad, mi primer encuentro con Silvia, el inicio de nuestra relación, nuestra primera noche juntos. La mayoría de mis recuerdos no tienen nada de especial hasta que llego a la parte donde Silvia entró en mi vida. Siempre que pienso en ella la puedo verla sonriendo…Llego a pensar que esa sonrisa en su rostro vale más que todo el oro del universo.

Tal vez no estaba muy seguro si este matrimonio "forzado" era buena idea, pero creo haber encontrado mi motivación para seguir con esto; ver sonreír a Silvia vale todas las malditas cosas que puedan a llegar a pasar.

- ¡SI!...¡ACEPTO!

- Por el poder de la colonia Rosa de los Vientos conferido a mi persona, yo los declaro marido y mujer…Puede besar a la novia.

Ella se me arroja y nos besamos mientras todos los demás aplauden.

- Te amo…-susurra ella a mi oído.

- Yo también – Le respondo.

Ella me mira fijamente por unos segundos con esa sonrisa que me derrite y yo únicamente puedo pensar que simplemente adoro a esta mujer.

* * *

-MAT POV-  
**  
****24 de junio de 2503**

**Planeta Caldato**

Aceleramos nuestros buitres a toda velocidad tratando de dejar atrás a los espantos voladores que nos persiguen mientras Silvia grita como histérica y yo en lo único que puedo pensar es que simplemente hay veces de que detesto a esa mujer

**5 minutos atrás…**

- Los Zerg Silvia, los Zerg están aquí – Escuchamos decir al Dr Kirchhoff del otro lado del comunicador y no podemos evitar preocuparnos.

- Entendido Doctor, vamos en camino.

Casi de inmediato saltamos a los vehículos para escapar, pero Silvia fue hacia una de las cajas con equipamientos y la abrió.

- ¡Che Doctora, no tenemos tiempo para eso! – Dijo rápidamente Andy mientras prendía el motor de su buitre.

- No se preocupen, solo voy a desplegar un globo meteorológico, no llevará más de 30 segundos – respondió Silvia mientras abría una de las cajas y de ella algo que parecía un dirigible en miniatura iba tomando forma – después de todo sería una pena venir hasta acá para no hacer nada.

* * *

- Sabes Silvia, para a tener un doctorado lo que hiciste no fue muy inteligente - Le dije a mi ex.

- Si, poner ese globo en el aire fue como sonar la campana del almuerzo para esas cosas – Completó Roxe mientras conducía el vehículo en el que se encontraba Silvia.

- ¡¿Y qué son estas boludeces?

- Mutaliscos –Respondí mirando a las tres creaturas voladoras que nos perseguían – Creo que tendremos que usar la propulsión Iónica.

Era una suerte que estos modelos militares de Buitres tengan sistema de propulsión iónica, suficiente para ir de para pasar de200 a 500 kilómetros por hora; el problema era que nos llevaría un poco de tiempo calentar el mecanismo y nuestros nuevos "amigos" estaban por alcanzarnos.

- Mat, no tenemos tanto tiempo y sin armas no creo que podamos hacer mucho.

- Pienso que dejar los rifles en la base, está compitiendo con lo del globo por la idea más estúpida del día – Respondí a Roxe, Silvia no pudo evitar tratar de matarme con la mirada.

- ¡Mirá que no estamos tan desarmados como vos crees Mat! – Dijo Andy sacando algo de una de las valijas de su buitre.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso Andy? – Roxe preguntó sorprendida.

- Es un regalo de uno de mis contactos por así decirlo…

- ¿Una escopeta? – pregunté.

- Sí.

- ¿De pólvora?

- Sí

- ¿Y de perdigones?

- ¡QUE SÍ!

- ¡Les haría más daño escupiéndoles!

- ¡NO JODAS! – Respondió el Gaucho - ¡Esto es lo único que tenemos!

- ¡Esas cosas resisten el reingreso a la atmósfera y tu quieres dispararles son perdigones!

-¡QUIEREN CERRAR LA BOCA! ¡Los Zerg están sobre nosotros!- Nos recordó Silvia.

- Tengo una idea, Andy pásame la escopeta.

Sin chistar Andy le arrojó la escopeta a Roxe la cual la recibió con una mano.

- Doctora, necesito que tome el volante.

- Estas segura de…

- ¡No hay tiempo, agarre el volante!

Silvia no dijo más y después de contorsionarse un poco quedó como la nueva piloto, Roxe en cambio se sentó en la parte de atrás mirando hacia nuestros perseguidores.

- ¡Manténgalo firme!

Poco tuvo que esperar Roxe. De la punta de la cola uno de los mutaliscos salió disparado hacia Andy y yo algo que se parecía una mezcla de shuriken con boomerang de hueso que estaba rodeado de algo que solo podia describir como "fuego verde". Para nuestra suerte Roxe dio en el blanco y el arma del mutalisco perdió por completo el rumbo fallándonos de lejos.

- ¡Bien hecho Barbi! – dijo el rubio

Roxe no respondió, estaba muy concentrada esperando los siguientes ataques. Los Mutas lanzaban sus "púas dragón" pero estas eran desviadas por nuestra amiga, el plan estaba funcionando.

- ¡CARAJO!

Como siempre, el golpe avisó de que no todo era una maravilla. Uno de nuestros motores recibió el golpe, por suerte la púa se incrustó en él vez de rebotar hacia nosotros.

- ¡DOCTORA DIJE QUE LO MANTENGA FIRME!- Se quejó Roxe cuando le hicieron fallar un tiro.

- ¡Eso trato, pero vamos demasiado rápido!

Al fin la propulsión iónica estaba en línea.

- ¡Silvia, presiona el botón del alerón! – le dije.

- ¡¿Cuál?

- ¡El del alerón!

- ¿¡Sí, pero cuál es ese!

-¡El rojo!

-¡¿Cuál de los rojos?

- ¡PERO SI ES EL ROJO QUE DICE ALERON MUJER!

Roxe giró y apretó el botón sobre el tablero antes de que Silvia lograra encontrarlo y antes que me diera un derrame cerebral.

En el buitre se desplegaron unos alerones y este tomó velocidad. Al fin pudimos respirar  
tranquilos mientras los mutaliscos daban la vuelta y se retiraban al ver que no nos alcanzarían.

* * *

**1130 hrs**

**Base del Dominio en el planeta Caldato**

El Mayor Lee Mayors se encontraba en su silla de mando en la sala de control de la fortaleza interplanetaria, a su alrededor, los demás oficiales trataban todavía de figurarse qué demonios pasaba afueras de la base en la cuidad.

- Señor, se nos informa de mas avistamientos de los Zerg en la cuidad. Todos parecen ser de la rama de los mutaiscos – Explicaba un oficial.

- Informes de civiles muertos en todas los zonas de la cuidad, ¿Doy la orden de salir al batallón?

- Cancela eso.

- ¿Señor?

- Que las tropas no salgan todavía.

- Pe…pero señor, los civiles….

- Es una orden, de hecho díganselo a Mclaren; ningún sapo salta sin que yo lo ordene.

* * *

**1er puesto de defensa**

- Entendido señor, no se preocupe. Ellos harán lo que yo les diga.

Cuando terminaba la comunicación, el Sargento Mclaren se encontraba dentro de uno de los bunkers recién hechos, a su lado muchos marines ataviados en sus armaduras de combate y portando sus rifles Gauss esperaban.

- Ya nos toca ir a bajar a los bastardos del cielo señor.

- Negativo soldado. Esperaremos hasta que se nos de las ordenes.

- ¡Pero y la gente!

El soldado apuntó hacia afuera del bunker, por fuera y sobre el alambrado instalado, muchos civiles esperaban a que abrieran las puertas para poder ingresar; en su rostro no podía describirse otra cosa que no fuera miedo.

- No importan – Respondió Mclaren al soldado – Usted tiene sus ordenes soldado, le recomiendo seguirlas.

- ¡Sagentó! Se escuchó atreves de los altoparlantes del bunker – Creo que los mutas vienen en camino, el radar de la torre sufre de demasiada interferencia, será mejor que se preparen de todas formas.

El sonido de aleteos se hizo insoportable afuera del lugar. Todos los marines tomaron posiciones, cuando se asomaron para disparar…

- ¡MIERDA, MIS OJOS, MIS OJOS!

-¡Le dieron a Elric….elric está muerto, MUERTO!

- ¡MÉDICO!

Así es, unos refugios construidos tan a la rápida no fueron escudo alguno contra el ataque. Mclaren vio a su derecha como las púas dragón de los mutaliscos golpeaban la estructura hasta hacer un hueco por donde ingresaban y desataban un infierno al rebotar.

- ¡Soldados prepárense para salir!

- ¿Está loco Sargento?

- ¡Siga las ordenes soldado! –Respondió el Sargento empujando al hombre- ¿Soldado?

El hombre cayó sobre Mclaren y este pudo ver que una de las púas había traspasado completamente el casco de la armadura del ahora muerto y además había esparcido sobre todos sus compañeros una sustancia rosada y gelatinosa llena de sangre.

Mclaren hizo a un lado el cadáver con asco al ver que sus ojos habían salido de sus cuencas por la fuerza del golpe que le destrozó el cráneo. Acto seguido apretó un botón en el antebrazo derecho de su armadura; los demás soldados lo imitaron.

El Stimpack empezó hacer efecto, los soldados se sentían cada vez más fuertes y rabiosos mientas el coctel de adrenalina sintética y drogas dado por su armadura recorría sus venas.

- ¡MATEN A LOS BASTARDOS! – vociferó el sargento mientras que de una patada abrió la puerta del bunker, tal vez por la frustración de saber que tendría que desobedecer órdenes para continuar con vida.

Los soldados dentro gritaron como auténticos barbaros y salieron al exterior disparando hacia el cielo provocando una lluvia de sangre y tripas sobre ellos; La imagen de los pobres diablos que esperaban en la reja y que ahora la adornaban con sus mutilados cuerpos hacia que los marines intercambiaran de forma más rabiosa el fuego con los Zerg.

* * *

-MAT POV-

**Laboratorio del Doctor Kirchhoff.**

- ¡Barbi apenas termine esto te invitaré toda una caja de cervezas!

- Jejeje lo sé Andy, que harían si no estuviera para cubrirlos…

- Fue una suerte que tuvieras tan buen pulso por sus años estudiando medicina.

- Bueno, no necesitas tener el pulso de un neurocirujano para disparar una escopeta – Fueron las mordaces palabras de Silvia - Aunque debo admitir que tienes habilidad…me pregunto si tienes habilidad para otras cosas.

- Le aseguro "Doctora" que también soy muy buena con los golpes, los vehículos, los cuchillos y preparo un fetuccini que haría llorar de alegría a cualquier marine del sector.

Podría jurar que mientras las dos hablaban, dentro de sus mentes se estaba desarrollando una fiera batalla, no había que tener poderes psíquicos para saber que estas dos mujeres se detestaban.

Por suerte para nosotros la alarma de las instalaciones interrumpió lo que parecería que terminaría como una pelea de gatas. Al parecer los Zerg se aproximaban al lugar.

- Hay un bunker por aquí, vengan – Fueron las ordenes de Silvia.

-No, de seguro que están los guardias ahí, necesitamos algo más robusto y donde haya poca gente – Replique.

- Mat, sigue mis órdenes – Dijo ella con algo de molestia en la mirada.

- ehh doctorita, mire que lo primero que le indican a uno en el entrenamiento contra los Zerg es que ellos tienen la tendencia a atacar donde más gente reunida haya.

- Además sin armaduras de combate ni unos buenos rifles, estar en ese bunker es lo mismo que estar en nuestros ataúdes – complementó Roxe a las palabras de Andy.

Rápidamente busque con la mirada un lugar bueno para escondernos, un hangar al fondo del lugar parecía prometedor. Agarré la mano de Silvia y le señalé la construcción a mis compañeros, ellos asintieron y empezamos a correr hacia el lugar.

Silvia trataba de decirme algo entre gritos, pero no la escuche porque estaba más preocupado por salvar el pellejo de los Mutas que ya habían rodeado el bunker que antes se sugirió.

Dentro del hangar muchas mantas cubrían algo de gran tamaño, esas mantas podrían servir como escondite pero no como protección.

- Chicos, miren acá.

Al fin algo de suerte, Roxe había encontrado un depósito de suministros lleno con municiones de alto calibre y para nuestra suerte algunos rifles Gauss. Además ahora tenía una idea para que estuviéramos más tranquilos…

- Silvia, ve adentro.

- ¿perdón?...¡Espera que haces!

Nosotros no teníamos mucho tiempo que perder, agarré a Silvia de la cintura y la arrojé dentro del depósito de suministros.

- ¡Que se supone que significa esto Mat!

- Créeme Silvia, esto es por tu seguridad –Le respondí – Estarás mejor dentro de ese depósito de suministros con 8 pulgadas de acero entre tú y lo que venga.

De manera inmediata varios golpes muy fuertes azotaron la puerta de metal desde adentro.

- ¡sácame!..¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ O JURO QUE DISECCIONARÉ TU BOLAS CON UN CUCHILLO DE PALO!

Andy sonrió tanto como le permitía su cara.

- Se nota que es tu esposa…

Los golpes continuaron por algunos segundos, pero luego cesaron, suerte para nosotros, porque el 1re mutalisto había ingresado en el hangar y se abalanzó sobre nosotros.

- ¡CUBRANSE!

Los tres saltamos detrás de unas cajas de herramientas, justo a tiempo por que las infames púas ya venían en camino, estas rebotaron entre las cajas hasta que al final perdieron la fuerza del lanzamiento.

- ¡Apunten a las alas y la cabeza chicos!

Abrimos fuego sobre el mutalisco, ahora con armas de verdad podíamos hacer que el hijo de puta se arrepintiera de cruzar nuestro camino. En pocos segundos el piso de hangar está cubierto de sangre, el mutalisco se desplomó en suelo.

- Te veré en el infierno mugroso gusano.

Con esas palabras Andy se acerco a rematarlo. Hubiera sido genial de no ser que al dispararle en el ojo nos salpicamos de un liquido negruzco de un olor tan horrible que casi nos hace vomitar…en especial a mí. De seguro esta peste atraería a más de ellos.

- Andy ayúdame a cerrar las puertas.

El Rubio asintió y corrimos a cerrar las puertas de metal del hangar.

_- ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?_

Los tres estuvimos al borde del infarto cuando las grandes mantas empezaron a moverse como si se tratase de una versión gigante de un tipo haciéndose al fantasma con una sabana.

* * *

**En la sala de mando de la base del dominio**

- Mayor, el Doctor Kirchhoff en línea 2.

- Páselo – respondió el siempre concentrado mayor – ¿Doctor estamos en línea?

- Mayor Lee, así es cada una de las unidades ya terminó de reconocer el software de combate. Puede usarlas cuando usted desee.

- Entendido doctor, si todo salió bien usted tendrá los recursos para sus otras investigaciones como acordamos.

- Gracias Mayor – Dijo el anciano antes de terminar la comunicación.

- ¡Muy bien señores, a partir de ahora el proyecto T entra en ejecución, que todos los pilotos inicien a sus Thor y que limpien el cielo de esas bestias!

- ¡Señor, si señor! – Respondieron todos los suboficiales antes de mandar las órdenes de despliegue.

Afuera de la base y en muchas otras partes de la cuidad, varias estructuras empezaron a derrumbarse, de los escombros retorcidos se levantaron, en una gran demostración de poder, lo que a simple vista parecían ser gigantes de metal.

* * *

-MAT POV -

**Laboratorio del Doctor Kirchhoff.**

Nos acurrucamos como pudimos cuando algo debajo de las sabanas empezó a moverse, el inconfundible olor del humo nos indicaba que era una maquina, pero nada que conociéramos tenía ese tamaño.

_- ¡HEY SIMIOS SERÁ MEJOR QUE SE CUBRAN!_

Hicimos caso y nos pusimos detrás del depósito de suministros donde metimos a Silvia. Un haz de luz dorada salió disparando de debajo de las mantas, cuando golpeó la puerta explotó mandando todo a su alrededor a infierno; ahora el hangar estaba semidestruido y todo de un solo disparo.

_- ¡THOR HA LLEGADO!_

Esas palabras de reto captaron la atención de los mutaliscos por completo, una bandada de 10 o más de ellos se apresuró a atacar a lo que fuera que estuviese debajo de las sabanas. Solo cuando las púas dragón terminaron de rasgar la tela fue que pudimos observar en su total dimensión lo que había debajo.

Se trataba de un vehículo bípedo muy, pero MUY grande, con cada paso que daba hacia sus atacantes hacía temblar la tierra. Su forma era antropomorfa pero algo compacta, lo que sorprendía mas eran sus gigantescos cañones, dos montados en los brazos y muchos más en la espalda.

Los mutas se arremolinaron sobre esta cosa, atacaron con mucha fiereza, pero parecía ser que sus peligrosas púas no eran rival para las placas de acero que cubrían esta monstruosidad mecánica

_- ¡ES MI TURNO IDIOTAS!_

Unas compuertas se abrieron de las placas de metal en el pecho de este "Thor", lo siguiente que escuché fue el incesante silbido de muchos misiles balísticos saliendo de donde se abrió la compuerta.

Estos misiles eran tan rápidos que solo podía verlos cuando se enterraban en los mutaliscos, era como ver una albóndiga empalada por un mondadientes; los mutas ni siquiera se enteraron cuando los misiles explotaron dentro de ellos haciendo que todo se llenase de sangre y tripas, de hecho tuvimos que movernos ya que estábamos en medio de la lluvia de carne.

El Thor continuó su paso a través de las instalaciones, sus misiles no paraban de salir de su pecho, esas bestias estaban siendo exterminadas sin compasión.

- Vaya que se esforzaron esta vez, ¿Vieron como masacró a los mutaliscos?

- y si Barbie…quiero uno de esos… - dijo completamente maravillado Andy.

Los golpes en la puerta del depósito nos despertaron de lo que parecía ser un trance surrealista, acabamos de ser testigos de cómo una única maquina de los Terran acababa de joderse a mas de 10 Zerg sin siquiera recibir más daño que una pintura rayada.

Mientras Andy abria la puerta, Roxe y yo seguíamos contemplando al Thor, no importaba que tan rápido tratasen se escapar los mutas, los misiles terminaban por reventarlos.

Al mirar el horizonte me di cuenta que la escena de la que fuimos testigos se repetía en muchos lugares de Krakis. Tal vez no era un genio, pero sabía bien dos cosas…hoy de alguna forma los Zerg nos encontraron y nosotros les ganamos seguramente casi de milagro. ¿La otra?, eso es que Silvia va salir hecha una fiera del depósito donde la metí.


	6. Mentiras y Verdades

Después de asegurar que Silvia estuviese a salvo en el laboratorio de Doctor Kirchhoff [en realidad lo único que hice fue recibir una patada directa en el orgullo por meterla en un depósito de suministros] comenzamos el largo camino a casa.

Mientras recorríamos las oscuras calles iluminadas únicamente por algunos incendios aislados, nos dimos cuenta que la escena a nuestro alrededor solo podría describirse como dantesca; muchos de los edificios se habían desplomado por el ataque de los Mutas, seguramente llevándose a muchos civiles.

Hablando de los mutaliscos, los civiles se reunieron en grupos para quemarlos en hogueras improvisadas en las esquinas, no era raro ver que golpeaban los cadáveres antes de echarlos a fuego. Me pregunto si esas personas se daban cuenta que solo golpeaban un pedazo de carne inerte o si simplemente no les importa…

Nos detuvimos un momento en un cruce, a pocos metros a nuestra derecha, un par de pequeños trataban de unir los pedazos de un hombre usando cinta adhesiva, solo paraban para limpiar sus ojos con sus ensangrentadas manitas. Trabajaban con tanto ahínco, como si cuando todo estuviera en su lugar, el hombre se fuese a levantar.

Roxe, solo volteó la mirada; ella mejor que nadie sabía lo inútil que puede resultar ese tipo de esfuerzo.

- Vamos – dije desde la parte trasera de nuestro buitre mientras ponía mi mano sobre su hombro tratando de reconfortarla.

Los tres partirnos en silencio con la clara idea de que en los próximos días, escenas como la que acabábamos de ver serian algo cotidiano.

Al llegar a la base nos sorprendimos al ver de qué casi todo está intacto. La diferencia que había con lo sucedido en la cuidad era enorme.

- ¡Ustedes tres! – Escuchamos a una voz –¡Consigan rápido un medico!

La voz provenía de un hombre en armadura, venia liderando un pequeño grupo de soldados que más que caminar arrastraban sus pies por el piso o incluso gateaban por el lugar. Era notorio que se habían topado con un grupo de Mutas, las púas todavía incrustadas en sus armaduras y la sangre que llevaban encima lo confirmaban.

- ¡¿No escucharon?... ¡DIJE RÁPIDO CARAJO!

El hombre procedió a subir su visor después de pegarnos el grito, se trataba de Maclaren. Nos bajamos de los Buitres, Andy fue por los médicos mientras Roxe y yo nos dispusimos a ayudar a cargar a los heridos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?

- ¡Los ZERG, eso fue lo que nos pasó!

Por lo que podía ver con lo gritos, Maclaren y sus hombres todavía seguían bajo la influencia de los stimpacks.

-¡Para rematar los malditos bunkers no resistieron ni una mierda!

Tras decir esas palabras las fuerzas de Mclaren lo abandonaros y el quedó rendido de rodillas en el piso.

Roxe se apresuró en asistirlo; pobre diablo, me pregunto cuánto tiempo había fingido tener la fuerza de ponerse en pie y caminar para que sus hombres lo siguiesen…

* * *

**Cinco días después**

******Sector sur, Playas de krakis**

_- Estimados ciudadanos de Krakis, en mi deber como representante del Dominio Terran, deseo empezar esta conferencia de prensa dando mi más sentido pésame a todos aquellos que perdieron a sus seres queridos en los hechos acontecidos hace dos días_.

Con el rostro más parecido a un político, El Mayor Lee Mayors al fin se presentaba a la prensa para explicar todo lo que había salido mal. Era nuestro primer día libre desde que toda esta mierda empezó. No había muchos ánimos de hacer algo. Con decir que Roxe también estaba metida en el bar junto a nosotros creo que lo digo todo.

_- Para explicar mas detalles del ataque quisiera presentarles al oficial científico a cargo de esta colonia, el Doctor Azrael Wagner Kirchhoff._

Debo admitir que me sorprendió ver al viejo doc por el holovisor, no parecía muy contento de estar ahí junto al mayor.

_- El ataque efectuado los Zerg conocidos como mutaliscos fue realizado por un enjambre que se concentraba en seguir a un grupo de seres conocidos como las mantis gritonas. Un enjambre de estas creaturas se encontraban en las cercanías del nuestras lunas, al parecer los mutaliscos en persecución se sintieron atraídos por curiosidad a nuestro planeta._

- ¡PERO QUE MENTIRA DE MIERDA ES ESA!

- Andy cállate…

- ¡No me jodas Mat, no creo que seas tan boludo como para tragarte eso!

- ¡Si, pero no es el momento! – le respondí.

Mientras trataba de hacer callar al gaucho, en el holovisor vi que la conferencia todavía seguía.

_- Doctor, lo que usted quiere decirle a la población es que este encuentro fue solo una terrible coincidencia; que en ningún momento se trató de una invasión planificada._

_- Así es mayor_ – Respondió el anciano hombre de forma calmada.

_- Solo deseo asegurarles a cada uno de los ciudadanos de que de todas formas se busco en tierra firme por cualquier indicio de anidada Zerg._

Todos en el bar suspiramos, realmente era un alivio que no hubiese una infestación en el planeta. Eso era la pesadilla de cualquier colonia.

El discurso del mayor se fue hacia las condolencias y que la gente del dominio esta para apoyar a los dolientes.

- ¡Che, si quería ayudar hubiera soltado a la gente de la base!

- …en eso tienes razón, ese viejo hijo de puta del mayor no debió esperar tanto para lanzar los Thor. ¡¿QUE ACASO NO VIO QUE LOS ESTABAN DESTROZANDO?

La verdad, yo solo quería que los dos se callasen. Todos en el bar nos miraban, esperaban que hiciéramos algo estúpido como para poder desquitarse con nosotros. Incluso el dueño del bar había cambiado su trato; antes el siempre nos ponía al menos algo de maní para acompañar, ahora el servicio se había reducido a "Beban, paguen y lárguense".

- ¿Mat, eres tú?

La voz delicada de mujer me indicó claramente que Silvia se encontraba justo detrás de mí.

Creo que aprendió la lección del otro día en que nos vimos; mandó al diablo los zapatos de tacón y la falda y en su lugar ahora llevaba una botas, unos jeans y una chaqueta café, además de que recogió su cabello en una cola; todo más apropiado para una bióloga en el campo.

- Silvia…a que debo el placer.

- Mat ven conmigo, necesito que me ayuden a terminar el trabajo del otro día.

- ¿Qué pasa doctora, no puede conseguirse alguien más en la base? ¿O es que simplemente no puede dejar de molestarnos en nuestro día libre?- Fueron las palabras de Roxe para dar el primer golpe, de seguro anda en sus días.

- ¡Que harás además de perder todo el día en esta taberna Mat! – Me dijo Silvia ignorando completamente a Roxe y moviéndose para agarrar mi mano tratando de guiarme fuera.

- ¡HEY! ¿No escuchaste? ¡Es nuestro día libre bruja, así que déjalo en paz!

- Le aseguro "soldado" Fiezzi, que si usted no quiere ir puede quedarse en este bar todo el tiempo que le dé la gana, yo solo vine por Mat porque estaba segura de que él me ayudaría.

- Por qué crees que lo haría Silvia – Respondí rápidamente.

- Porque me lo debes…eso y mucho más, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron pude ver sus ojos duros fijos en mi; no sé si fue solo cuestión de segundos o menos, pero a medida que sus ojos cambiaban, un sentimiento de culpa se liberaba en mi interior.

- Esta bien, vamos – dije rindiéndome.

- ¡A no tú no te vas!

Roxe se agarró de mi otra mano y empezó a forcejear, Silvia tampoco se quedó atrás en esto, me sentía como el juguete disputado entre dos niñas malcriadas.

- ¡Suficiente! – Dije liberándome de ambas de una buena vez.

- Di…disculpen, pero creo que será mejor que se vayan – Dijo el barman.

- ¡QUE! ¡Me estas echando, después de que estos dos idiotas se bebieran casi todo la última vez que vinieron! – Respondió Roxe apuntándonos.

- No voy a volver a repetirlo… - Dijo el barman reuniendo la poca hombría que le quedaba antes los gritos de Roxe.

- ¡Ma vai a quel paese!

Tanto Andy como yo nos miramos con sorpresa en ese momento, si Roxe empezaba a insultarnos en italiano es porque ya estaba demasiado ebria y enojada.

- Vamos Barbi, ya fue suficiente por hoy.

El no recibió un insulto por tratar de sacar a Roxe. Ella simplemente le dio un derechazo; el golpe mandó a mi corpulento amigo al suelo llevándose la mesa en la que bebíamos con él.

Ahora Roxe solo se paro frente a Silvia y la miró detenidamente por algunos segundos.

- ¡Battona, porcana, Sei una merda!

Silvia solo miró a Roxe desconcertada, ella no tenía ni la menor idea de lo todas las cosas que mi amiga le decía. Roxe por su parte se volteó ahora hacia mí.

- ARRRGGHH!

Por suerte me la dejo fácil, solo dio un alarido de rabia y se fue del lugar ante la mirada atónita de los colonos que solo deseaban salir de su camino.

- ¿Andy, podrás con ella? – pregunté a mi amigo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

- ¡Claro….che y viste que ella era la que decía que los bares sacaban lo peor de nosotros, jajajajaja!

- ¡Andy…!

- Si ya voy….la puta que te pario…

Mientras seguía mascullando insultos en mi contra, Andy de salto salió detrás de Roxe; yo en cambio salí por una puerta trasera junto a Silvia. Solo espero que Roxe se duerma pronto antes de que vuelva a golpear a Andy.

* * *

El viaje con Silvia no fue el más grato que alguna vez tuve con ella. Pero me dio tiempo para calcular más o menos como reaccionaria ella ante cualquier idiotez que salga de mi boca en este momento.

Avanzábamos por el camino en uno de esos vehículos 4x4 solares que usan los civiles, ella conduciendo a su petición…Rayos ahora sí me gustaría que hubiesen venido mis amigos, ir en un buitre es infinitamente mas rápido.

- Mat…¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Ya lo hiciste – Dije tratando de soltarme un poco – ¿de qué se trataba?

- Esa chica…Roxette, ¿Es tu pareja?

Cuando tu ex-esposa pregunta si sales con la mujer que hace unos minutos la trató de puta, realmente sabes no importa qué diablos digas, de todas formas vas a terminar mal.

- Solo somos compañeros – dije dando la respuesta más estúpidamente obvia, aunque cierta, que cruzó por mi cabeza – No la culpes por estar de mal humor, últimamente estuvo muy estresada por eso de tener que ayudar a los heridos y recoger a los muertos; no es algo que le agrade mucho hacer…

- Eso tiene que ver con su apodo de "La llorona", ¿o me equivoco?

La miré por unos segundos, ¡cómo demonios sabia eso! Yo apenas sabía algo de eso por lo poco de lo que me contó Roxe de su tiempo de servicio como medico de campo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que con un IQ de 145 no podría colarme a los archivos del dominio y averiguar todo sobre tú y tus amiguitos?

Si algo tengo que reconocerle a Silvia, es que cuando ella busca averiguar algo nunca se detiene, tal vez por eso es tan buena en el campo de la investigación.

- Y bien…¿piensas contarme la historia?

- Ni siquiera yo sé bien que fue lo que pasó. Lo único que sé, es que lo que haya pasado durante nuestra estadía en Agnus I, hizo que Roxe se retire del cuerpo de médicos de campo y terminase en el escuadrón de marines durante lo que sucedió en Agnus II. Fue ahí donde Andy y yo la conocimos.

Silvia me miró fijo por unos segundos, creo que vio en mis ojos que no le ocultaba nada así que decidió no preguntar más.

Cuando al fin llegamos al lugar, La siempre "bellas" playas del norte de Krakis; me sorprendí al ver que todo estaba tal cual lo dejamos el día en que nos corretearon los mutas.

- Que bueno que todo siga acá, así no te matarás bajando el equipo que está en la maletera.

- Que graciosita…

Rápidamente armamos todo de nuevo, ella sacó muchos equipos de medición ambiental, yo por mientras luchaba con una balsa que se negaba a ser inflada. Cuando al fin terminé con ella me tocó remar mar adentro.

- Sabes hasta ahora no me hablaste de los estudios que estas realizando.

- Ya se me hacia raro de que no preguntaras – respondió ella – Estamos estudiando parte del ecosistema marino; este planeta no tiene seres demasiado complejos, pero los escifozoos que hay aquí se me hacen interesantes…

- ¡¿Escito qué? – pregunté desconcertado.

- Medusas…

- Me trajiste hasta acá para observar medusas…Hubiese preferido perder el tiempo en el bar junto a los demás.

- Ríete si quieres; pero si todo es como pienso, estos animales podrían convertirse en una nueva forma de conseguir gas vespeno…Además, ¿A quién se le ocurre emborracharse en el bar desde las 9 de la mañana?

Touché, nuestro gran plan maestro para el día de hoy era beber como condenados y luego ir a dormir con la esperanza de que mañana nos manden un trabajo distinto a enterrar muertos o mover escombros.

- Creo que vi a una… - Dijo Silvia mientras se quitaba la ropa.

-¡Oye, que demonios haces!

- Si quiero una muestra tendré que mojarme… No habrás pensado que me desvestía para ti.

Si esa no era la intención ¿Por qué en ese caso llevaba lencería de encaje? No importa ya, mientras pensaba que decir, ella se colocó una máscara de buceo y se lanzó al agua.

Pasó un minuto…dos…al tercer minuto empecé a preocuparme así que me quité la camisa.

- ¡Deberías entrar Mat, el agua está deliciosa!

- ¡WOH!... ¡Por que tuviste que aparecer por detrás del bote! – exclamé por el susto que me había dado Silvia.

- ¡Ven de una vez! – dijo salpicándome, en fin que más daba ya estaba sin camisa, solo me quedaba quitarme las botas y ponerme la máscara de buceo.

Cuando entré en el agua no pensé que estaría tan fría; creo que me acostumbré demasiado a la piscina temperada donde nos entrenaban.

Note que Silvia pasó por mi lado con lo que parecía ser una vara hueca de acrílico, me señaló hacia la derecha así que nadé hasta que me hizo la seña de detenernos y señaló hacia abajo.

Juro que cuando vi lo que estaba debajo de nosotros casi defeco en mis pantalones, la impresión fue tal que perdí el aire así que fui a lo más rápido que pude a la superficie.

- Vaya no pensé que un valiente soldado se asustará así de una inofensiva medusa.

- ¡No creo que esa cosa sea inofensiva! –Dije tratando de recobrar el aliento-¡TIENE COMO 20 METROS DE DIÁMETRO!

- Ven te lo demostraré

-…ah diablos... – Fueron mis palabras antes de volver a sumergirme.

Cuando encontré a Silvia pude ver que ella estaba tranquilamente recostada sobre la medusa, como si se tratase de un sofá. Yo le hice una seña que le dio a entender que ella tenía razón; con sus manos Silvia agarró la vara hueca y la clavó con fuerza en la medusa. Por suerte no pareció molestarle demasiado.

Lo raro fue ver que la vara se fue llenando de algo de color verde, no sabía muy bien que era, pero de seguro era lo que buscaba Silvia para sus investigaciones.

Cuando volvíamos a la superficie algo golpeó mi cabeza, se trataba de un pedazo de hule espuma, decidí traerlo conmigo, Tal vez las aguas del norte no sean tan verdes y cristalinas como la playa del sur, pero no es excusa para que la gente ande botando du basura como si nada.

Cuando llegué a la superficie me sorprendió lo sucia que estaba el agua con basura flotante, podía ver botellas zapatos, bolsas y otra infinidad de desperdicios.

- Hey mira esto – dijo Silvia antes de arrojarme un plato de plástico.

- Mira, sé que no gano mucho como soldado, pero no es como para que ande recogiendo basura medio útil.

- ¡Eso no idiota!, fíjate lo que está impreso detrás.

Le di la vuelta al plato como ella dijo. "BSS MERCURIO- Cafetería" eso era lo que tenia impreso por detrás. Viendo más de cerca el pedazo de hule que tenía en la mano me di cuenta de que se trataba de una cubierta de cañón, justo como las que podría usar una nave.

- Dime, ¿No era el mercurio la nave encargada de transmitir noticias del planeta?

Silvia simplemente asintió. Como hombre que sabe de posibilidades, acepté el hecho que de solo había una explicación coherente. El mercurio estaba debajo del mar en vez de estar surcando el espacio. Suspiré en ese momento… Sabía que significaba esto.

- Más muertos para enterrar…

* * *

**Bitácora de la Doctora Stang**

**29 de junio de 2503**

Las muestras recolectadas con ayuda del Mat fueron ya analizadas; los resultados fueron concluyentes, los escifozoos conocidos como medusas tifón (Nota: clasificación científica pendiente) al parecer son capaces de almacenar vastas cantidades de gas vespeno poco refinado en su interior.

Mandé al laboratorio la vara de acrílico que usé para tomar la muestra de la medusa que encontramos hoy, espero encontrar algo interesante entre los tejidos que sigan en la punta.  
Si encontramos la forma en la que estas medusas sintetizan el gas, ya no estaremos a disposición de los recursos en un sector. Nosotros podríamos generar nuestro Gas Vespeno, tan esencial para crear aleaciones e impulsar vehículos.

Mañana trataré colarme nuevamente a las computadoras del Dominio para asignarme a Mat como acompañante; sé que no es un accionar ético, pero mi desempeño es superior cuando él está a mi lado. Además sus observaciones podrían ser de utilidad.

Debo admitir que también deseo hablar con Mat con respecto al rastro de objetos que descubrimos cuando terminábamos de tomar las muestras. Me pareció verlo muy perturbado. Aunque la verdad a ese hombre cualquier cosa lo perturba; pensar en cómo reaccionó al ver a la medusa tifón me produce gracia.

Lo único que lamento de esta decisión es la presencia de sus trogloditas compañeros, en especial por la soldado Fiezzi; juro que hoy sentí mi integridad amenazada por esa mujer (Nota: Buscar en el traductor el significado de la frase "Batona porcana sey una merda"). Es una suerte que el otro compañero de Mat haya caído en la treta de las órdenes firmadas por el Mayor Lee Mayors.

En fin, Mañana después de la reunión con el Dr. Kirchhoff iré por Mat (Nota: No olvidar el traje de buceo esta vez). 


End file.
